The Crystal Empire - Part 2/Gallery
King Sombra about to enter the Empire Crystal Empire surrounded by King Sombra S3E2.png|The Crystal Empire is being surrounded by King Sombra. King Sombra goes to the Empire S3E2.png|Force Fields down. Time to make an entrance. Shining turned head talking S3E2.png|Cadance? Cadance passed out S3E2.png|She kind of passed out. Shining helping Cadance up S3E2.png|Help her Shining Armor. Cadance being supported by Shining S3E2.png|"I'M AWAKE!!" Cadance weak smile S3E2.png|So tired... Cadance looking confident S3E2.png|...but I still have to continue with my duty. Cadance tries to rebuild the camp out S3E2.png|Here it comes. Forcefield revival S3E2.png|Force Field is being revived. King Sombra tries to stop Cadance S3E2.png|King Sombra is not liking it. King Sombra attempts to get into the Crystal Empire S03E02.png|Desperately trying to get in King Sombra losses horn S3E2.png|Sombra loses part of his horn. This might not end well. Sombra's horn on the floor S3E2.png|A piece of red horn in the ground. Sombra's horn disappears S3E2.png|That's not good. Cadance angry S3E2.png|Got to stay strong. Shining Armor 'I have to find' S3E2.png|It really takes much energy to keep the force field up. Cadance weakened S3E2.png|I got you sweetie. Shining Armor and Cadance hug S3E2.png|It's all going to be okay. Twilight 'I'll retrieve the heart' S3E2.png|"I'll retrieve the heart". Rainbow 'Let's do this' S3E2.png|"Let's do this". Twilight 'Retrieving the crystal heart must be it' S3E2.png|Twilight on her way to find the Crystal Heart. Twilight 'But there is something else you can do' S3E2.png|Rainbow Dash flies after Twilight. Rainbow 'What' S3E2.png|Rainbow's still flying after her. Twilight and Rainbow heading down the stairs S3E2.png|Now they're heading down the stairs. Rainbow 'Yeah and' S3E2.png|Rainbow keeps talking to Twilight. Twilight 'If the crystal ponies find out' S3E2.png|"The Crystal ponies must not find out the heart is fake." Twilight confused S3E2.png|Twilight looks a little confused. Twilight 'Anything but lifted' S3E2.png|Still talking to each other. Applejack looking at the heart S3E2.png|Hmm, this heart won't fool anypony. Applejack smiling at local pony S3E2.png|Ehhhhh.... Applejack trying to conceal the heart S3E2.png|Nothing to see here... Twilight and Rainbow going left S3E2.png|Applejack is going to have a hard time preventing other ponies from looking at the "Crystal" heart. Twilight 'You have to keep' S3E2.png|Rainbow, you're going to be assigned a task. Rainbow acknowledging Twilight S3E2.png|Keep the Crystal ponies in a good mood. Rainbow saluting S3E2.png|"Got it" Rainbow 'Done and done' S3E2.png|...and Rainbow flies off. Shining Armor talks to Twilight from above S3E2.png|Twilight looks up at her brother. Cadance and Shining Armor looking at each other S3E2.png|Stay strong Cadance. Black crystal forms S3E2.png|This is not a good sign. Delivering the news Hoop around crystal S3E2.png|A hoop around a Crystal. Is this some sort of game? Hoop about to rejuvenate ponies S3E2.png|Eeyup, it is. Seems enjoyable. Hoop throwers rejuvenated S3E2.png|Apparently it is for the Crystal ponies Pony eating corncob S3E2.png|First time I see a pony eating corncob. Corncob eating pony rejuvenated S3E2.png|Who doesn't enjoy eating? Fluttershy happy of her work S3E2.png|"...yay..." Fluttershy smiling S3E2.png|Good job Fluttershy. Fluttershy looks to the left S3E2.png|A pony is wearing a hat. Rarity working hard S3E2.png|Rarity, the master of weaving with straw. Rarity happy S3E2.png|Good job Rarity. Watching ponies are rejuvenated by Rarity S3E2.png|Behold the perfect basket. Pony crowd approaches Rarity S3E2.png|Rarity knows how to make ponies happy. Rarity about to move out of the way S3E2.png|All the ponies gather around Rarity Spike gobsmacked S3E2.png|Something wrong Spike? Rarity and Spike looking at each other S3E2.png|Spike and Rarity look at each other. Rarity happy over her success S3E2.png|Rarity seems to be happy with her success. Rarity & Spike enjoy progress S3E2.png|Rarity & Spike enjoying good progress. Rainbow Dash whispering to Rarity S3E2.png|Rainbow whispers Rarity something. Rarity shocked by Rainbow's news S3E2.png|The facial expression does not mean anything good. Rarity covering her mouth S3E2.png|Shhhh... Crowd of ponies look at Rarity S3E2.png|Everypony's watching you for signs... Rarity awkward smile S3E2.png|What are you looking at Rainbow? Rainbow Dash edges away S3E2.png|A quick escape, sneaky. Rarity 'Found out they're offering face painting' S3E2.png|Uh...I just saved a bunch of money on insurance by switching to Draco? Rarity pats Spike S3E2.png|Little Spike will sure love face painting. Rarity holds Spike S3E2.png|That's one tight hug. Crowd of ponies happy S3E2.png|Ponies are happy, it must remain that way. Spike being held by Rarity S3E2.png|What's happening here? Spike listening to Rarity S3E2.png|She passes on the news to Spike. Spike surprised by the news from Rarity S3E2.png|As expected Spike does not like them as well. Spike beginning to run off S3E2.png|Gotta run. Spike running to Twilight S3E2.png|Where is he heading? Rarity awkward moment again S3E2.png|Umm... Rarity trying to convince crowd S3E2.png|He's Draco. Rarity fake laugh S3E2.png|That went pretty well. Twilight trying to figure out where the Crystal Heart is Twilight wondering S3E2.png|Twilight thinks hard all the time. Rainbow Dash advertising flugelhorn S3E2.png|"Who wants a flugelhorn?" Pinkie wants flugelhorn S3E2.png|"I want a flugelhorn!" Rainbow Dash not asking you! S3E2.png|Not asking you Pinkie! Jester Pinkie not happy S3E2.png|"Who else wants a flugelhorn?" Pinkie creating over flugelhorn S3E2.png|"I want a flugelhorn!" Twilight thinking S3E2.png|After some heavy thinking... Twilight has an idea S3E2.png|...finally... Twilight's big smile S3E2.png|...she realizes... Twilight hearing Spike S3E2.png|...that the Crystal Heart might be in the castle. Spike running up to Twilight S3E2.png|Here comes Spike to join her in her quest for the missing Crystal Heart. Spike 'I'm coming with you' S3E2.png|I'm coming with you Twilight 'You can't S3E2.png|You can't Twilight 'I have to retrieve the crystal heart by myself' S3E2.png|I have to retrieve the crystal heart by myself Spike acknowledging Twilight S3E2.png|Spike. Spike promises he won't help Twilight S3E2.png|Spike would like to come along. Twilight 'Not a claw Spike' S3E2.png|Not a claw, Spike Spike is happy he gets to go with Twilight S3E2.png|Trust me Spike. Twilight I depart S3E2.png|And I depart to full speed. Twilight galloping S3E2.png|Careful Spike, hold on tight. Spike 'Where are we going exactly' S3E2.png|Where are we going exactly? Local ponies looking at Twilight S3E2.png|The crystal ponies. Spike 'The castle' S3E2.png|The castle Twilight explaining about Sombra to Spike S3E2.png|Twilight, is sure she knows where the Crystal Heart really is. Twilight pressing on S3E2.png|Press on Twilight. Twilight speeding up S3E2.png|Hang on Spike. Twilight and Spike approaching the doors S3E2.png|Twilight running up the stairs with Spike on her back. Twilight question look S3E2.png|Twilight quick question expression. Twilight and Spike heading inside the castle S3E2.png|Twilight and Spike, going into the castle. Trying to keep the Crystal Ponies happy Applejack hiding crystal S3E2.png|Nothing to see here. Rainbow Dash appears S3E2.png|Suddenly, Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash looks to the left S3E2.png|Suspicious much, Rainbow? Rainbow Dash looks to the right S3E2.png|Head turn to the left! Applejack didn't want Rainbow to go away S3E2.png|I'll keep you safe, don't you worry. Rainbow Dash flies in behind Applejack S3E2.png|A startling landing indeed. Applejack maintains herself S3E2.png|Nothing to see here. Applejack puzzled S3E2.png|Nope nothing at all. Happy stallion approaching S3E2.png|A crystal pony, minding his own business. Rainbow Dash intimidates stallion S3E2.png|What are you looking at? Stallion begins to back away S3E2.png|What? Stallion backs away S3E2.png|But, I didn't mean to cause any trouble I'll just go. Rainbow Dash 'That's what I thought!' S3E2.png|That's what I thought! Rainbow Dash being pulled down S3E2.png|What the-?! Rainbow Dash listening to Applejack S3E2.png|Whispering in Dash's ear. Applejack checking if anyone is near S3E2.png|Making sure nopony can hear her. Rainbow Dash continues to listen to Applejack S3E2.png|We're supposed to act like nothing is suspicious. Rainbow Dash 'Exactly' S3E2.png|Exactly Rainbow Dash notices something S3E2.png Rainbow Dash guard dog S3E2.png Nearby two ponies scared by Rainbow S3E2.png Nearby ponies flee from Rainbow S3E2.png Rainbow succeeded scaring the ponies off S3E2.png Applejack puts hoof around Rainbow S3E2.png Applejack 'What I mean is' S3E2.png|What I mean is Applejack 'Let me keep the crystal ponies away from the fake heart' S3E2.png|Let me keep the crystal ponies away from the fake heart Applejack about to push Rainbow away S3E2.png Applejack pushes Rainbow away S3E2.png Rainbow Dash 'Uh' S3E2.png Rainbow 'Seeing my awesomeness' S3E2.png|Seeing my awesomeness Rainbow Dash looking proud S3E2.png Rainbow Dash 'Pretty good mood' S3E2.png|Pretty good mood Rainbow Dash about to soar away S3E2.png Rainbow Dash soaring away S3E2.png Applejack waving Rainbow Dash away S3E2.png Depressed crystal pony next to sheep S3E2.png Pony by sheep rejuvenated S3E2.png Fluttershy about to close pen S3E2.png Fluttershy kicks pen gate S3E2.png Fluttershy cute face S3E2.png Fluttershy surprised S3E2.png|Talk about a surprise. Rainbow Dash headbutts Fluttershy S3E2.png|Come on, Knight Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash moving Fluttershy along S3E2.png|It's showtime. Applejack standing by fake heart S3E2.png Applejack 'How ya'll feeling' S3E2.png|How are y'all feelin'? Applejack 'Having a good time' S3E2.png|Havin' a good time? Crystal mare 'Best I had in over a thousand years' S3E2.png|The best I've had in over a thousand years! Applejack 'That's good' S3E2.png|Well, that's good! Applejack 'Gotta renew that spirit of love' S3E2.png|Gotta renew that spirit of love and unity if you're gonna power up that Crystal Heart, right? Applejack 'Right' S3E2.png Crystal mare 'I sure would like to see it for the ceremony' S3E2.png|I sure would like to see it before the ceremony. Crystal mare 'It's been such a long time' S3E2.png|It's been such a long time. Applejack 'I hear ya' S3E2.png|Oh, I hear ya Applejack 'Phew' S3E2.png Applejack waving her hat S3E2.png|Gettin' a little toasty out here. Applejack putting hat back on S3E2.png Crystal Empire Nectar S3E2.png|Bet you'd like to cool off with a little Crystal Empire nectar! Crystal mare approves of the idea S3E2.png Applejack looks to the left S3E2.png|Ponies are so easily distracted by bevrages Crystal stallion trying to look under curtain S3E2.png Applejack panic S3E2.png|Oh no! Crystal stallion taking a peak under the curtain S3E2.png|Crystal pony about to see the fake crystal heart Applejack stops the stallion from peaking S3E2.png|Applejack stops the crystal pony from seeing the fake crystal heart Applejack 'You tried' S3E2.png Applejack presenting fritters S3E2.png Crystal stallion sniffing fritters S3E2.png Crystal stallion rejuvenated by smell S3E2.png Applejack 'You're gonna love em' S3E2.png Applejack fearfully looking to the right S3E2.png|uh oh someone's coming Applejack throws fritters S3E2.png Applejack 'I hear there's a joust about to start' S3E2.png|I hear there's a joustin' match about to start! Applejack 'You don't wanna miss that!' S3E2.png|You don't wanna miss that! Applejack waves crystal mare off S3E2.png|Have a good day now, ya hear? Applejack getting impatient S3E2.png|Phew... Applejack 'Comeon Twilight' S3E2.png|Come on, Twilight... Applejack 'These crystal ponies are more curious than a cat' S3E2.png|these crystal ponies are more curious than a cat! Looking for the Crystal Heart Twilight and Spike running in the castle S3E2.png Twilight searching under bust S3E2.png|Well, it's not under here Twilight sighing S3E2.png|''Ughr!'' Spike panting S3E2.png Spike struggling to keep up S3E2.png Twilight 'It's gotta be here somewhere' S3E2.png|It's gotta be here somewhere Spike looking at Twilight S3E2.png Spike notices something S3E2.png Twilight looking in the empty bookshelf S3E2.png Twilight putting the books back S3E2.png Twilight reminding Spike S3E2.png Spike searching under rug S3E2.png Spike jumps back S3E2.png Spike trying to make an excuse S3E2.png Twilight trotting past Spike S3E2.png|Dat smile Spike after fake laugh S3E2.png Spike about to keep up with Twilight S3E2.png Spike and Twilight in the throne room S3E2.png Twilight trotting backwards S3E2.png Twilight looking at the throne S3E2.png|Hmm, there's something familiar about that big gem in the middle. Twilight thinking in throne room S3E2.png Twilight soft gasp S3E2.png Crystal throne S3E2.png Aura around crystal in flashback S3E2.png Crystal beaming off colors in flashback S3E2.png Flashback Celestia 'Those things are reflected across all of Equestria' S3E2.png Flashback Celestia about to use dark magic S3E2.png Celestia using dark magic S3E2.png|Return of Dark Magic Celestia Crystal turning dark S3E2.png Twilight looking at dark crystal S3E2.png|Light Bulb! Twilight 'Of course!' S3E2.png Spike running into the throne room S3E2.png Spike bumping into Twilight S3E2.png Spike lands on the floor S3E2.png Twilight staring at Spike S3E2.png Spike 'What' S3E2.png Spike 'Did you find it' S3E2.png|Did you find it? Twilight 'No!' S3E2.png Twilight happy wink S3E2.png Twilight and Spike approaching the throne S3E2.png Twilight 'It is' S3E2.png Twilight 'But it didn't look like' S3E2.png Closeup of throne S3E2.png Twilight adorable you S3E2.png|Oh adorable Twilight. Twilight beginning to use dark magic S3E2.png|Twilight is MegaMare Twilight straining S3E2.png Twilight's horn sparking S3E2.png Twilight successful dark magic cast S3E2.png|Now Twilight can use dark magic!? What is Equestria coming too? Dark magic hitting crystal throne S3E2.png Throne shadowed S3E2.png Secret stairway revealed S3E2.png|The Staircase of Secrets Spike 'Woah' S3E2.png Twilight clapping her hooves S3E2.png Spike 'When did you' S3E2.png Spike 'Learn to do that' S3E2.png Twilight 'That was a little trick Celestia taught me' S3E2.png|That was a little trick Celestia taught me Spike gazing into the stairway S3E2.png Spike gulping S3E2.png|That's quite a long way down. Twilight illuminates her horn S3E2.png Spike scared S3E2.png Spike closes eyes about to go down S3E2.png Twilight 'You stay here' S3E2.png|You stay here Spike 'Huh' S3E2.png Spike 'If you insist' S3E2.png|If you insist Twilight begins trotting down stairway S3E2.png Twilight listening to Spike S3E2.png Twilight 'Not yet' S3E2.png Twilight 'I can't even tell how far down this goes' S3E2.png|I can't even tell how far down this goes Twilight breaks off rock splinter S3E2.png Twilight lets rock splinter fall S3E2.png Rock splinter falling S3E2.png Twilight listening out for the thud S3E2.png Twilight puzzled S3E2.png Twilight cleaning her ear S3E2.png Twilight listening out even harder S3E2.png Twilight hears the crystal hit the ground S3E2.png Twilight alarmed S3E2.png Twilight shocked S3E2.png Spike about to check outside S3E2.png Spike looking out the window S3E2.png Shadows forming in the sky S3E2.png Sombra approaching S3E2.png|This gate, it's too colorful... Sombra using dark magic S3E2.png|I can fix that... Tall crystals turning dark S3E2.png Spike alarmed S3E2.png Spike 'It's not good' S3E2.png Spike 'Cadance's magic must be fading' S3E2.png Twilight taking in the bad news S3E2.png Twilight racing down the stairs S3E2.png Twilight cracking step S3E2.png Twilight hitting floor S3E2.png Twilight tumbling down S3E2.png Twilight using magic to stop herself S3E2.png Twilight checks if she has stopped S3E2.png|"I didn't know I could levitate myself" Spike 'Twilight, are you okay' S3E2.png Twilight answering Spike 'Yes' S3E2.png Twilight teleporting S3E2.png Twilight reappearing as normal S3E2.png Twilight takes a quick look around S3E2.png Twilight big smile S3E2.png Twilight opening door with magic S3E2.png Door moves away from Twilight first time S3E2.png Twilight tries to open door again S3E2.png|Alright door, I've got you now. Door moves away from Twilight second time S3E2.png|What the, where did it go? Twilight 'What in the..' S3E2.png Twilight 'Stop' S3E2.png Twilight slamming into wall S3E2.png|Ouch, that MUST have hurt Twilight 'Moving!' S3E2.png Twilight agitated S3E2.png Door reappears near Twilight S3E2.png Twilight beginning dark magic on door S3E2.png Twilight using dark magic on door S3E2.png Door opens finally S3E2.png Twilight feeling the wind S3E2.png Twilight 'Spike!' S3E2.png Twilight begins to head through the door S3E2.png Twilight getting closer to door S3E2.png Twilight having walked through the door S3E2.png Twilight 'Huh' S3E2.png Twilight looking up at the right S3E2.png|This seems oddly familiar... Celestia 'What are you doing here' S3E2.png Twilight 'I dunno' S3E2.png Twilight 'I opened the door and' S3E2.png Celestia 'And now you must go' S3E2.png Twilight 'Go where' S3E2.png Celestia 'It doesn't matter to me' S3E2.png S3E02 - Celestia's Scorn.png|You have FAILED, Twilight! S3E02 - Cruel Revelation.png|Wh... what!? Twilight 'I don't understand!' S3E2.png Celestia looking up S3E2.png|Both of Celestia's eyes are visible Celestia giving Twilight's punishment for failure S3E2.png Twilight scared in front of Celestia S3E2.png Twilight ear drop scared S3E2.png Twilight frantic look S3E2.png Twilight beginning to cry S3E2.png Twilight 'You didn't say anything about' S3E2.png Twilight 'If I failed' S3E2.png S3E02 - Wing Shove 1.png|An attempt at comfort? S3E02 - Wing Shove 2.png|No. Of course not. Celestia 'Didn't I' S3E2.png Twilight 'But...' S3E2.png Twilight 'What do I do now' S3E2.png Twilight turning to the stained glass window S3E2.png Twilight fearful look at stained glass window S3E2.png Illusion window S03E02.png|The window in Twilight's illusion, depicting her defeat by King Sombra. Twilight sitting on the floor S3E2.png S3E02 - Sombra's Victory.png Twilight_hypnotised_eyes S3E2.png|Twilight under the door's hypnosis Twilight hearing Spike shouting S3E2.png Twilight snapping out of hypnosis S3E2.png|"Shatter kyoka suigetsu!" Twilight realizing reality S3E2.png Spike going down to Twilight S3E2.png Spike 'Down here for such a long time' S3E2.png Spike panicking S3E2.png Spike 'So I got worried' S3E2.png Twilight facehoof S3E2.png Spike 'Just staring at that wall' S3E2.png Twilight anxious S3E2.png Spike scratching head S3E2.png Spike 'What were you looking at' S3E2.png Spike approaching door S3E2.png Spike being hypnotized S3E2.png Spike 'Ponyville' S3E2.png Spike 'How did I get...' S3E2.png Spike 'No!' S3E2.png Spike 'I don't wanna go!' S3E2.png Spike 'Please Twilight' S3E2.png Spike snapping out of hypnosis S3E2.png Twilight closing door S3E2.png Twilight 'King Sombra's dark magic' S3E2.png Twilight 'A doorway which leads to your worst fear' S3E2.png Spike 'We were home' S3E2.png Spike 'You told me you didn't need me anymore' S3E2.png Spike 'You were sending me away' S3E2.png Spike and Twilight hug 2 S3E2.png|It's alright, Spike. S3E02 - Always be Together.png|That will never, ever happen. Twilight 'And I'm not gonna fail my test' S3E2.png Twilight using normal magic on door S3E2.png Jousting for entertainment Cadance struggling to keep up magic S3E2.png Cadance near collapse S3E2.png Cadance looking up from the floor S3E2.png Cadance nearly asleep S3E2.png Shining Armor looking off from the balcony S3E2.png Sombra appears S3E2.png Sombra evil laughter S3E2.png Sombra regenerating horn S3E2.png Rainbow Dash showing pride S3E2.png|Rainbow Dash showing off her pride. S3E02 - RD Joust Armor.png|I AM READY! Derpy at the joust cameo S3E2.png|The Crystal Ponies, ready to watch some jousting. S3E02 - Fluttershy Joust Armor.png|I don't wanna go through with this... Sideline Entertainment S3E2.png Nervous Jester S3E2.png|We need a distraction! Flugel Blare S3E2.png S3E02 - Duel Start.png|Oh! There's our cue! S3E02 - Go Time.png|Go Time! S3E02 - MEEP.png|*Meep* Rainbow Dash charge S3E2.png|Full Speed! S3E02 - Oh Crap.png|Oh...MY. S3E02 - Lanced.png|She's outta here! Berry Punch at the Joust S3E2.png|Berry Punch enjoying the spectacle. S3E02 - Triumph.png Agony of defeat S3E2.png S3E02 - Smug Duelist.png Fluttershy somepony else S3E2.png|"Isn't there somepony else?" S3E02 - No More.png|Please don't make me do that again. I've had enough jousting for one day. Rainbow Dash the fate S3E2.png Rainbow Dash entire empire S3E2.png Rainbow Dash showing these ponies S3E2.png Rainbow Dash a good time S3E2.png Rainbow Dash explains why they have to keep jousting S3E02.png Rainbow Dash "The fate of an entire empire rests on us" S3E02.png Rainbow Dash "Unless that isn't important to you" S3E02.png Fluttershy whimpers S3E02.png Rainbow Dash "I'll take it easy on you next time" S3E02.png Fluttershy is fear of Rainbow's power S3E02.png Fluttershy surprised by Rainbow's words S3E02.png Rainbow Dash "Not too easy" S3E02.png|"But not too easy." Rainbow Dash "I got a reputation to maintain" S3E02.png|"I've got a reputation to maintain!" Fluttershy reluctantly follows Rainbow Dash S3E02.png King Sombra is starting to take over the Empire S3E02.png Crystals turned black by King Sombra S3E02.png Finding the heart Twilight happily going through the door S3E2.png Twilight looking around after going through second time door S3E2.png Twilight 'Stairs' S3E2.png Twilight and Spike looking up at the tower S3E2.png Crystal Tower S3E2.png|That's many flights of stairs... Twilight 'Maybe you should come with me this time' S3E2.png Spike arms folded S3E2.png Spike joyed S3E2.png Twilight and Spike confidently going up the stairs S3E2.png Twilight sweating while going up the stairs S3E02.png Spike struggling to get up step S3E2.png Spike 'What if this, is just more of his magic' S3E2.png Spike 'Why not a staircase, that goes on forever' S3E2.png Twilight tongue derp S3E2.png S3E02 - Twilightupsidedownhead.png Twilight ecstatic smile S3E2.png Twilight 'Hold on to me' S3E2.png Twilight putting tired Spike on her back S3E2.png Twilight with her tongue out S3E2.png Spike 'Uh' S3E2.png Twilight beginning to levitate S3E2.png Twilight exhibiting powerful spell S3E2.png S3E02 - Twilightupsidedown.png Twilight sliding up the stairs S3E02.png Shining Armor holding Cadance S03E02.png| Jester Pinkie losing her balance S03E02.png S3E02 - Twilightupsideslide2.png|Ooh! This must be what being Pinkie Pie feels like! Twilight 'I actually studied gravity spells' S3E2.png Twilight 'Turns out' S3E2.png S3E02 - Twilightupsideslide3.png S3E02 - Twilightenterthetop.png S3E02 - Twilightmidairsmile.png Twilight with Crystal Heart S3E2.png Twilight with heart in her eyes S3E2.png|What's up with that smile? The Crystal Heart at the top of the Crystal Empires palace spire S3E02.png| Twilight activates a trap S3E02.png S3E02 - Twilightcrystalheart2.png King Sombra sees the Crystal Heart S03E02.png|Sombra sees the heart Sombra notices activity near crystal heart S3E2.png Twilight 'Where's the crystal' S3E2.png Spike 'It rolled over when you dropped it' S3E2.png Twilight trapped S3E02.png Spikes emerging around Spike S3E2.png|Oh, the irony! More like one terrible visual pun. Spike very nervous S3E2.png Twilight 'You can move just not towards me' S3E2.png Twilight trying to teleport out S3E2.png Twilight put back in trap by dark magic S3E2.png Twilight 'How could I have been so foolish?' S3E2.png Twilight 'I was just so eager to get it' S3E2.png Twilight 'And when I saw what was going on outside I' S3E2.png Twilight hearing spike outside the trap S3E2.png|Twilight is scared... Spike 'Bring the crystal heart to Princess Cadance' S3E2.png|...now Spike is scared? Spike 'If you don't, you fail Celestia's test!' S3E2.png Twilight trapped "don't move!" S3E02.png|Anyone else reminded of the 3rd Pokemon movie? Twilight witnesses King Sombra's attack S3E02.png Twilight worrying about King Sombra S3E2.png Twilight worrying about King Sombra 2 S3E2.png Twilight 'They may not be enough time to find a way to escape' S3E2.png Twilight realizes something S3E2.png Spike backing away from crystals S3E2.png Spike near black crystals S3E2.png Twilight entrusts the Crystal Heart to Spike S3E02.png Spike near Crystal Heart S3E2.png Twilight tells Spike to "go!" S3E02.png|You have to save the day Spike! Spike sweaty claws S3E2.png Spike holding Crystal Heart S3E2.png Top of tower engulfed in crystal S3E2.png The day is saved Crystal ponies looking up to tower S3E2.png Applejack attempting to reassure crystal ponies S3E2.png Rarity 'I don't know if they believe you' S3E2.png Applejack 'Don't know if I believe me' S3E2.png Shining Armor trying to soothe Cadance S3E2.png Shining Armor comforting Princess Cadance S3E2.png Princess Cadance running out of strength S3E2.png The last of Princess Cadance's magic S3E2.png Cadance out of magic for forcefield S3E2.png|No more magic. S3E02 - Total Shield Collaspe.png Crystal ponies watch Cadance's shield fail S3E02.png Scared crystal pony "I can't take it!" S3E02.png|He's back! I can't take it! Crystal pony runs in terror S3E02.png Crystal pony bumps into black pillar S3E02.png Crystal Pony looking at black cloud S3E2.png Sombra looks down at crystal pony S3E02.png|K-king Sombra! Sombra appears before crystal ponies S3E02.png|Look upon me, you miserable slaves, and DESPAIR! King Sombra cloud looking at pony S3E2.png Spike running away from crystals S3E2.png Spike breathing fire at crystals S3E2.png Spike jumping across ledge S3E2.png Applejack with head in her hooves S3E2.png Ponies looking up at Spike S3E2.png Spike shouting to ponies S3E2.png King Sombra noticing Spike S3E2.png King Sombra rushing to Spike S3E2.png King Sombra forming crystals while underground S3E2.png Looking over Shining Armor and Princess Cadance S3E2.png Spike running down spiral crystal S3E2.png Crystals forming S3E2.png Spike running with Crystal Heart S3E2.png Spike tripping and dropping Crystal Heart S3E2.png Rarity yelling Spikey-Wikey S3E2.png|"SPIKEY-WIKEY!!" Rarity can't look S3E2.png|Can't look! Princess Cadance light in eyes S3E2.png|A spark of hope in Princess Cadance's eyes. Princess Cadance wings spread out S3E2.png|Princess Cadance with her wings spread out. Sombra's body returned S3E2.png|King Sombra's body has returned Sombra happy over body returned S3E2.png|And he's happy about that. Sombra licking his lips S3E2.png|Uuuhh? Shining Armor throwing Cadance S3E2.png|When in doubt, throw your wife. Sombra mouth wide open S3E2.png S3E02 - Cadance Saves.png|The Crystal Heart and Spike are saved! Princess Cadance crystal heart S3E2.png|"The crystal heart has returned." Princess Cadance such glory S3E2.png|Such glory being displayed. The Crystal Heart back to its place S3E02.png|The Crystal Heart back to where it belongs. The Crystal Heart gathering the power of the Crystal Ponies S3E02.png|Magic, the gathering The Crystal Heart bursting from the collected power of the Crystal Ponies S3E02.png Princess Cadance victory at hand S3E2.png|Victory is at hand! Sombra 'What' S3E2.png|"What?" S3E02 The Ponies Get Crystalized.png|Time for sparkle! Crystal Cadance and Spike S3E2.png|Princess Cadance and Spike, they look amazing. Crystal main ponies no Twilight S3E2.png|They look shiny. Twilight looking back S3E2.png|Crystal Twilight King Sombra's defeat S3E2.png|King Sombra blows up. King Sombra BLOWS UP! King Sombra exploding S3E2.png|I blowed him up gooooood! Crystal rainboom S3E02.png|Crystal rainboom! S3E02 - Aurora 1.png Northern lights initiated S3E02.png| Northern lights developing S3E02.png Aurora 2 S3E2.png Northern lights above Equestria S3E02.png| Celestia and Luna watch crystal aurora S3E02.png|It is done. Celestia and Luna crossing horns S3E2.png|The Crystal Empire is finally free. S3E02 - Praise 2.png|Indeed, Celestia. Crystal main ponies successful S3E2.png Crystal Cadance landing S3E2.png Crystal Spike looking at Cadance S3E2.png Crystal Cadance looking at the crowd S03E02.png Crystal Cadance and Shining hug S3E2.png Spike looking down first S3E2.png Cadance raising hoof on balcony S3E2.png Crystal Spike, Shining Armor and Cadance overlooking crystal ponies S3E2.png Crystal Spike worried S3E2.png Twilight Sparkle happy over Spike S3E2.png|Good job Spike. Twilight relieved S3E2.png|How relieved Twilight is. Happy crystal ponies 1 S3E2.png Happy crystal ponies 2 S3E2.png Aerial view of the Crystal Empire just freed S3E02.png|No more snow Leaving the Crystal Empire Distant view of the Crystal Empire oasis in the snow S3E02.png Distant Crystal Empire with main 6 S3E02.png| Main ponies, Spike, Shining and Cadance leaving the empire S3E2.png Rarity sulking S3E2.png Applejack and Rarity after leaving the Crystal Empire S3E2.png|But good things are better when they're a rarity. Spike following Rarity S3E2.png|...I'm starting to wonder if that all the focus I'm getting this season is supposed to compensate for something Shining Armor 'Everything's gonna be okay' S3E2.png Shining Armor 'Starting to get embarrassing' S3E2.png Twilight miserable S3E2.png Twilight 'Wasn't me who saved you in the end' S3E2.png Twilight 'It was Spike' S3E2.png Shining Armor 'It's just a test' S3E2.png Shining Armor 'Maybe she'll let you retake it' S3E2.png Twilight 'I don't think she's gonna give me a new test' S3E2.png Crystal Empire from railstation S3E02.png| Getting the test results Main characters waiting outside castle S3E2.png Pinkie biting hooves S3E2.png Spike trying to keep his confidence up S3E2.png Spike outside castle door S3E2.png Celestia looking at aurora S3E2.png Twilight 'But it wasn't S3E2.png Celestia 'Spike brought Cadance the crystal heart' S3E2.png Celestia 'To escape the tower' S3E2.png Celestia 'You weren't willing' S3E2.png Cadance stained glass window S3E2.png Celestia 'Far better than I have a student' S3E2.png Celestia 'Who understands the meaning of self sacrifice' S3E2.png Twilight slight blush S3E2.png Twilight 'Does this mean' S3E2.png Spike stained glass window S3E2.png Spike 'She's totally gonna lose it' S3E2.png Spike 'Gotta stay strong' S3E2.png Spike 'For Twilight' S3E2.png Door hitting Spike S3E2.png Main ponies no Twilight gasp S3E2.png Twilight at doorway S3E2.png Twilight 'I passed!' S3E2.png Other main ponies happy over Twilight S3E2.png Twilight excited S3E2.png Spike and Twilight hug 2 S3E2.png The Success Song Other main ponies looking at each other S3E2.png|Twilight's friends proud of her. Rarity 'You were prepared to do your best' S3E2.png|"You were prepared to do your best." Twilight wide eyes S3E2.png|Those wide eyes. Twilight clear blush S3E2.png|"Had what it takes to pass the test." Rarity 'All those doubts' S3E2.png|"All those doubts..." Rarity 'You can dismiss' S3E2.png|"...you can dismiss." Rarity 'Turns out' S3E2.png|"Turns out you were..." Main characters 'Prepared for this' S3E2.png|"Prepared for this!" Spike shocked S3E2.png Twilight grinning closeup S3E2.png Applejack 'You clearly had' S3E2.png|"You clearly have..." Applejack 'What it takes' S3E2.png|"...just what it takes." Pinkie 'To pass a test' S3E2.png|"To pass a test..." Pinkie 'With such high stakes' S3E2.png|"With such high stakes!" Twilight, Applejack and Rarity trotting S3E2.png Twilight, Applejack and Rarity trotting with Fluttershy S3E2.png|"We knew for sure..." Twilight, Applejack and Rarity trotting with Fluttershy 2 S3E2.png|"...you would prevail." Rainbow Dash lying on cloud S3E2.png|"Since when does Twilight Sparkle ever fail?" Marching out of Canterlot S3E2.png|"All those doubts..." Marching out of Canterlot 2 S3E2.png|"...that you can dismiss." Singing in unison S3E2.png|"Trust yourself and you cannot miss." Singing in unison 2 S3E2.png Singing in unison 3 S3E2.png Singing in unison 4 S3E2.png Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity singing S3E2.png|"Turns out you were." Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity singing with Twilight S3E2.png|"Turns out..." Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity singing with Twilight 2 S3E2.png|"I was." Spike, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy singing S3E2.png|"Turns out you were." Spike, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy singing with Twilight S3E2.png|"Turns out I was." Ponies on train for Ponyville S3E2.png|"Turns out you were prepared..." Main 6 happy on train S3E2.png|"...for..." Ponies on train for Ponyville 2 S3E2.png|"...THIIIIIIIIIIIS!" Train headed for Ponyville S3E2.png Celestia and Luna watching over train S3E2.png The Book S3E2.png|It turns out that this book plays a key role in Magical Mystery Cure. Spike on Twilight's back S3E2.png Spike on Twilight's back 2 S3E2.png Spike on Twilight's back 3 S3E2.png Category:Season 3 episode galleries